


3 AM TEXT

by mujigaee



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujigaee/pseuds/mujigaee
Summary: He did not want to say that, not in the slightest. He wished he could returned to that very moment and slapped himself straight before he could say those words.





	3 AM TEXT

It was 3 am when Shuichi received a text message from Kokichi. It said, "I want to talk to you right now."

 

For the past few weeks, Kokichi has been an utter nuisance to their classmates and himself. He was constantly messing with Shuichi and even taking his stuffs for jokes. He never got his stuffs back, ever. But, truly, he never once felt annoyed with Kokichi's ever overbearing presence in his face. In fact, he even felt him to be sort of endearing. Not that Shuichi would ever admit that to Kokichi, or quietly staying beside him, watching over him was enough for Shuichi. 

 

But, Kokichi hated liars. Anyone would realised Shuichi's concern for Kokichi, despite being pestered by Kokichi over and over again for reasons why he was treating him so well, Shuichi refused to say anything. He must be a fool, Shuichi would catch himself thinking about such from time to time, watching the back of Kokichi who was busy pissing their classmates off. Kokichi was a brutally honest fool, to a fault, he could not stand liars and would expose such at every given moment. 

 

He would not be able to do that. He feared the guilt, the consequences and the hatred he might receive and the pain he might cause if he revealed the truth. And at such thoughts, he really admired that Kokichi.  

 

But what was the difference between the Kokichi who lies and the other people who lies?

 

Shuichi could not tell but sometimes, he felt as if Kokichi hides the truth in his lies and at any moment he came across such findings, he could not help but feel that he wanted to expose the truth in Kokichi. Just between the two of them, he would tear down Kokichi's masks and lies. Such a childish thought and the itch in his heart grew stronger.

 

Before he knew it, high school was ending and they might as well be on their separate paths then. 

 

He steeled himself for rejection. Perhaps, Kokichi would just laugh at him like it was all a joke. Perhaps, it would be as he feared, a joke. Everything that happened between them, every moment they shared could all just be a joke to Kokichi. Shuichi sighed, but he could not hold it in any longer. He promised that of everything he would do to Kokichi, lying would never be one of it. If he bared it all out, perhaps, he might see Kokichi's true feelings for once. He could feel cold sweat in his back, thinking of how Kokichi would react to his confession.

 

He was never good at expressing himself, he would always become timid when he had to speak or at least, when it came to saying how he felt about something. He would always make a fool out of himself in front of Kokichi and it pisses him off, all the time. That evening, Kokichi got into a fight with one of his friends, and even lied about taking his jacket despite Shuichi seeing it firsthand. Feeling unjust for his friend and the annoyance from Kokichi lying, which could have been a common thing by then, Shuichi flipped. 

 

In the heat of the moment, he spoke those words he never wanted to say to Kokichi ever. At least, not in this lifetime. This lifetime, he wanted to be honest, he wanted to Kokichi to be happy. Truly happy. Not those unpleasant smiles he always had on his face. 

 

“You’re the kind of person who always be alone.”

 

He did not want to say that, not in the slightest. He wished he could returned to that very moment and slapped himself straight before he could say those words. Kokichi's face turned red with embarrassment with a tinge of sorrow, if Shuichi saw it properly, but it was quickly replaced with a wide grin. Shuichi could not help but feel a pang of disappointment. Perhaps, he expected too much from Kokichi. Like his words would mean anything to him. His face turned sour as Kokichi fled from the scene after making a fool out of him. 

 

Shuichi sighed, thinking back to last evening. He tossed and turned in his bed, looking at Kokichi's text over and over again. Was this another of his jokes? Like who in their right minds would ask someone out at 3 in the morning? He pondered over it for another couple of minutes before getting up to change. Shuichi sighed thinking Kokichi would.

 

Kokichi was not someone he could measure by the standards of a normal person, anyways. What if he caught a cold just by waiting? Kokichi was an idiot, but so was he. When it came to Kokichi, he could not help but expect the worst and also the best.

 

He reached out for the jacket that would always be hanging by his chair, only to grab the air. Right, his jacket was with that joker. 

 

He left the house quietly and begin to walk to the park, the cold night air biting at him. The night was dead silent, and the only thing he could hear was his footsteps, trudging through the pathway.  The peace though was sound broken by the sound of something swinging. It could only be one person, he thought, looking up at the figure playing on the swing in the park. He was right. It was Kokichi, he was dressed up warmly, in Shuichi's jacket even, humming to himself looking all pleased. 

 

Shuichi felt bitter as he walked over to him. Kokichi stopped the swings when he heard a sneezed. 

 

As Shuichi stopped in front of Kokichi as Kokichi looked up, their eyes meeting. Kokichi wore a pleasant smile and Shuichi frowned, feeling all restless. What did he want now?

 

"You looked cold," Kokichi beamed as he teased the state Shuichi was in. "Or, did you catch a cold?" 

 

"No thanks to someone," the words left his mouth resentfully as he glared at unremorseful child in front of him. He did not have to be polite with Kokichi, not in the slightest. He felt a strange courage surging as he reached out to pinch Kokichi's nose. Thinking about this exchange later, Shuichi might not have the courage to face Kokichi the next day due to embarrassment. He laughed in anger, and as he let go of his nose, pulling Kokichi closer to him. 

 

A flicker of emotion passed over his face and noting that, the smile on Kokichi's face never left him. "What ever are you doing?" He asked as his breath hitched in his throat. Shuichi face was cold with anger, and so were his hand that was gripping at Kokichi's nape, sending chills down his spine.

 

Kokichi froze in his place, feeling something soft brushed against his ear.

 

"Collecting debts."

**Author's Note:**

> Another practice drabble for a friend.  
> the generator said:  
> samaichi: borrowing each others clothes but they’re both different sizes  
> ichisama: A text at 3am that reads "I want to talk to you, right now."


End file.
